


R-800

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic su Connor ed Hank.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Forgive me

Forgive me

 

“Oggi gli Androidi hanno ottenuto un altro grande traguardo. A seguito della ribellione, l’O.N.U. stessa ha voluto tutelare questa oasi in cui umani e androidi possono convivere, tutelandola dai bombardamenti che Cina e altri paesi avrebbero voluto attuare.

Gli Androidi hanno vista riconosciuta la loro religione. Molti pensano che RA9…”. Connor chiuse la radio, finì di parcheggiare l’auto e scese dalla macchina, estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca, giocando con una moneta con l’altra mano.

Entrò, posò le chiavi e cercò Hank, scannerizzò rapidamente la casa. Notò un eccesso di bottiglie di liquore vuote sparse per casa, leccò un paio di gocce cadute per terra. Posò la moneta e si mise a cercare per casa.

Notò Sumo intento a leccare il padrone, steso a terra, ubriaco.

< Perché, Tenente? Alla fin fine per lei resto sempre e solo un androide? Non posso compensare il dolore di aver perso suo figlio?

Pensavo di essere più di una macchina, ormai >. Il suo led lampeggiò di rosso e divenne giallo.

Raggiunse Hank e lo sollevò in braccio da terra.

Hank mugolò.

Connor condusse Hank fino al bagno, quest’ultimo gorgogliava nella semi-incoscienza, dimenando una mano davanti a sé. Un rivolo di bava gli colava dalle labbra sporte, andandogli a sporcare la barba.

Connor lo scannerizzò, vide che stava per vomitare e lo aiutò a mettersi in ginocchio vicino al water.

Hank vomitò rumorosamente, boccheggiando.

Connor scosse il capo e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, lo schiaffeggiò sentendolo gemere e se lo appoggiò sulle spalle. Raggiunse la vasca e ve lo fece accomodare dentro.

"Perché a me? Perché dovevo... innamorarmi di un fottuto androide?" biascicò Hank, non ancora del tutto cosciente.

Connor s’irrigidì, il suo led divenne rosso, mentre vedeva comparire barriere rosse a chiuderlo tutt’intorno. Indietreggiò e boccheggiò, portandosi una mano alla testa.

< Perdona questo ‘deviante’… Non voleva essere motivo di nuovo dolore.

Hank… Guarda come ti sei ridotto per colpa mia >. Si attivarono i tubicini che gli facevano da condotti lacrimali, facendo scivolare dell’acqua sulle sue guance di plastica, facendo tremare leggermente l’ologramma che rappresentava il suo volto.

< Tenente, questo ‘plastic pet’ ti ha solo reso più sofferente. Mi spegnerei, se questo potesse aiutarti, ma mi occuperò di te e… capirò come mai l’amore danneggia così tanto voi umani >.


	2. Saddest moment

Saddest moment 

 

Hank si sdraiò pesantemente sul letto, puzzava di alcool e nella barba aggrovigliata si mescolavano sudore e gocce di liquore. La musica metal martellante risuonava ad altissimo volume per tutta la casa.

La foto di suo figlio era riversa a faccia in giù sul comodino.

 

_“Tenente…” esalò Connor. Il sangue di colore blu gli scivolava dalle labbra, socchiuse, mentre il suo led lampeggiava._

_Hank s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, guardando i proiettili che lo traforavano._

 

Hank serrò i pugni e si agitò nel letto, i suoi capelli ingrigiti gli coprivano il viso.

< Quel dannato non fa altro che morire e tornare da me. Maledetto, ogni volta è come se morissi con lui >. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre digrignava i denti. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, seguito da un prolungato urlo roco. < Perché diamine devo soffrire tanto per un pezzo di plastica, cazzo?! >.

“Fottetevi… tutti…” esalò.

 


	3. Ai giorni nostri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, ai giorni nostri.

Ai giorni nostri

 

“Oggi la Regina Elisabetta ha parlato del suo spiacevole incontro con Trump…”. Hank afferrò il telecomando e spense la televisione, sospirando rumorosamente.

“Siamo i fottuti pagliacci del mondo. Altro che rendere grande l’America…” ringhiò.

Connor afferrò la bottiglia di liquore che aveva lasciato consumata per metà sul tavolo.

“… In fondo siamo dipendenti dalle invenzioni ‘giapponesi’ come te…” brontolò Hank.

“Tenente…”. Iniziò l’Androide.

Hank si grattò la barba.

“Almeno la Samsung non mi ha spedito una Waifu-Android” disse tra sé e sé.

“Oggi, riordinando le sue riviste, ne ho trovata una che parlava dell’amore. Secondo lei cos’è?” domandò Connor.

Hank impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Ragazzo, sappi che voi androidi non nascete. Non voglio domande sui bambini, sappiti regolare…

Detto questo… Umh, l’amore è…”. Si grattò la testa.

< Com’era con mia moglie? Aspetta… Dipende quale delle tre… >.

“Una persona deve sembrarti affascinante nonostante il suo aspetto”. Iniziò a spiegare.

< Trovo che il tenente stia molto meglio con barba e capelli curati > rifletté R-800.

“Devi volerti occupare di quella persona e pensare al suo benessere”. Proseguì Hank.

< Controllo sempre i suoi valori e sono contento se questa casa è abbastanza accogliente nei suoi confronti > valutò Connor.

“Dev’essere una persona a cui pensi spesso, per cui cambieresti vita e accanto a cui vuoi stare”. Concluse Hank.

“Capito… collega” sussurrò Connor.

Hank schioccò pesantemente la lingua sul palato.

< Facendo un’analisi con i dati forniti da lei… Io la amo, Tenente > pensò Connor, mentre il suo led brillava di giallo.

“Tenente… Oggi fa molto caldo, a causa del surriscaldamento globale. Le andrebbe di fare un bagno a Sumo?” chiese.

“Perché no, ma, per intenderci, io sono un poliziotto vero. Tu no, sei fatto di plastica” brontolò.

Connor gli sorrise.


	4. Stupido sexy Connor

Stupido sexy Connor

 

Connor si sfilò le scarpe di vernice nera, si slacciò lentamente la cravatta e si tolse la giacca. Piegò i vari vestiti e li adagiò su una sedia, con movimenti studiati, alle sue spalle Hank era steso sul letto, addormentato, russando rumorosamente. Indossava solo una canottiera che si era sollevata, lasciandolo scoperto e dei boxer che si erano abbassati fino a metà dei suoi glutei.

< Voglio approfittare della notte per sistemare la sua casa, ma sarà meglio utilizzare i vestiti del Tenente. Sono più facili da lavare e lo farò sentire più a suo agio.

In fondo la nostra convivenza è iniziata solo oggi > pensò. Disattivò gli ologrammi e il suo corpo candido, ignudo, percorse la stanza fino al grande armadio.

 

*********

 

Hank sbadigliò, grattandosi l’addome rigonfio, sotto la canottiera lacera, passandosi l’altra mano sulle labbra umide di saliva.

Notò Connor, aveva i capelli legati sopra la testa, la maglietta hawaiana del tenente gli ricadeva larga, mentre i boxer gli facevano da pantaloncini aderenti. Il giovane era piegato in avanti, intento a spazzare.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Hank con voce esterrefatta.

Connor si voltò, stringendo a sé la scopa.

“Tenente! Il caffè è in tavola” disse.

Hank lo raggiunse, camminandogli intorno, avvertì la gola secca e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Non vi hai infilato le dita, vero?” chiese.

“Non avevo motivo di metterlo in bocca” rispose Connor. Portò indice e medio alla bocca, leccandoli lentamente. “Mi serve solo per analizzare, questo” spiegò.

Hank arrossì.

“Connor, no” ringhiò.

Connor piegò di lato il capo.

“Il vostro battito cardiaco è irregolare, tenente. Facendo un’analisi, direi…”. Iniziò.

“Non puoi farti trovare in quel modo, in casa mia” biascicò Connor.

< Diamine, prendevo in giro quelli che andavano a quel fottuto Eden Club. Insomma, se la facevano con delle fottute bambole. Ed ora lui, con addosso i miei vestiti, non sembra il fottutissimo androide mandato dalla Cyber life, ma un dannatissimo convivente che mi pulisce la casa.

Merda, devo concentrarmi sul fatto che non è una vera persona e se lo fosse sarebbe troppo giovane > si disse Hank.

“Secondo i miei dati, una tale eccitazione sessuale andrebbe…”. Iniziò Connor.

Hank gli lanciò addosso la sua canottiera.

“Già che vuoi lavare qualcosa, pulisci questa! Vado a farmi una fottutissima doccia fredda!” gridò. Sentiva l’eccitazione crescere e delle fitte al bassoventre.

< So io cosa ti farei, solo che poi dovrebbero riprogrammarti da capo > pensò.

Connor scattò, il suo led brillava di rosso. Gli afferrò la mano, Hank sentì delle scariche elettriche piacevoli scendergli lungo la schiena, sentì i propri boxer diventare umidi, mentre mugolava con gli occhi chiusi.

Connor gli lasciò andare la mano.

 


End file.
